ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GSTART
Yu-Gi-Oh! GSTART is a fanfiction created by Taylor Gorrell. It is not part of any existing Yu-Gi-Oh! series, but it does reference them at points. This fanfic introduces the all-new Composition Monsters and Game Cards. It is said to have more focus on minor characters than existing series. Story Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9030904/1/Yu-Gi-Oh-GSTART Plot In the bustling metropolis of Sigma City, high school student Kohaku Yudin is known in the Delta District as an ace Game Card collector. As he is about to start his junior year, he is given a strange silver Game Card from a mysterious boy. As his life continues, he and his friends encounter the strange games within the Silver Card, awakening answers to a deeper mystery as to who Kohaku really is. Kohaku himself will be tested in will, strength, and determination as his life begins to turn upside-down... Characters Main Characters *Kohaku Yudin *Jason "Doc" Robinson *Plata Vuelo *Yoru Mezameru *Ren "Dizzy" Naginata *Cleo Hamun *Ginju Akakuro *Kire Kenkoro *Nazoko Ikari *Ichika Konazuyo *Kinoko Yudin *Sokudo Yudin Cameo Characters * Nijiya * David Cader * Kahuna * Tokick and Nana * ShadowWing * Zeron * Riou Doukan Music Opening 1: Start The Game *'Song Rhythm: Over The Top (Intro Version) from Megaman: Battle & Chase' Ending 1: Continue *'Song Rhythm: Ghost Rider's Theme from Marvel Vs. Capcom 3' Creator Comments (Spoken by Taylor Gorrell) "As a fan of both Yu-Gi-Oh and video games, I always wondered if there was a way to bring the two together into one series. Eventually this fanfic came to be, so I couldn't help throwing in some references to video games in there. ...And by throwing in, I mean putting them all over the place. Trust me, you'll be one of very few people if you DON'T pick up any references in the story. However, another reason I began this story is to correct some... personal issues I've had with existing series. For one, the actual series tend to put way too much focus on a specific set of three characters: The main, the rival, and the best friend (or the Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey, if you will). I'm not saying giving them focus is bad, but it seems like doing so pushes characters that have been established as important to the sidelines as almost like guest characters (5D's, by far, is the worst offender). GSTART's approach to character importance is like an RPG video game: The hero is the main character, but the main character can't do anything without his party. As such, Kohaku's friends are just as important as he is in this story, and they get much more focus than they probably would in an actual series. This will truly show later on. Another issue is imagined voice acting. The English dub of ZEXAL was absolutely atrocious compared to past seasons, as most voice actors in it are relatively new. Some training wouldn't be a bad idea in this case. The characters of GSTART have veteran voice actors as their intended voices, so you'll be imagining familiar voices for these characters (such as recent Sonic the Hedgehog for Doc). I consider my style sort of a merger between Japanese original writing style and English dub writing style, in that while characters tend to stay focused on the plot, jokes and lame puns can still be heard, and I do throw in some gratuitous Japanese. GSTART is slightly more comedy-oriented than past series. As a bit of a warning, if GSTART appears tame compared to other series, especially by the end of the first season, take note: It's supposed to be that way. Not every season of an anime has to end in the main character saving the world: Sometimes, solving minor issues that may just be personal can serve as buildup to something MUCH larger." Trivia * Due to the way Taylor Gorrell has structured the timeline between the Numbershots, GSTART, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - The Future, and ARC-V, he has confirmed that Pendulum Summoning will not appear in GSTART. GSTART